The Spirit of the Universe
by specs109
Summary: Until I was 15, I was an average, run-of-the-mill girl – at least, that's what I thought. One day, they appear. I saved the pairs lives, and in return they turned my world upside down. But something wasn't right about my life – one thing didn't add up, and pushed aside, forgotten about until it was too important. My name's Emma Bates. This is how the Doctor changed my life forever
1. Unexpected

**A/N: Hi guys. I've had this idea floating 'round my head for a while now, so I figured I'd write it down. This is my first WhoFic, so please don't be to harsh and let me know whether or not you think I should continue it. I can't garuntee how long it will take me to update, or if these chapters will even be the same length every time, because honestly, 5,000+ words for me is pretty rare, and I've been writing this chapter for about three weeks. Also, the characters might change as the story goes on, I'm not sure.**

**Summary: Emma Bates is an average run-of-the-mill 15 year old girl until the Doctor appears in her life and whisks her away in his TARDIS for some adventures. But something's a bit off with Emma, ignoring the fact that she knows pretty much his whole life story. How will she cope helping to save the universe, without changing the terrible facts that need to stay as they are?**

**0oooOOooo0**

"_Emma!" A voice cried. Fluttering her eyelids, she managed to glimpse the very blurry face of a man with spikey brown hair, surrounded by pulsing gold light, and her eyes flittered closed again, "Stay with me Em, come on sweetheart, just stay awake." _

_The gold light was slowly filtering through her closed eyelids. She just wanted it to stop, to embrace the darkness and stop the pain filling her head._

"_Emma!" The voice was calling again, but she ignored it, doing her best to close her eyes even further to block out the brilliant gold light._

_**Emma**__. That wasn't her name… was it? No, that didn't sound right. What was her name…? She focused on the information flowing through her mind, contained within the glowing gold tendrils swirling through the oddly large expanse of her head. Finding another thread with a name that held the same familiarity as her own. But, when she listened to the name in her head, yet again, it didn't sound like her own. __**Melody**__… no, that wasn't it. So she kept searching until she came across another one with the same feel as before. But once again, it still didn't feel quite right. __**River**__ – a name she knew quite well, but she couldn't recall how, or why. Comparing all three names, they all held the same feeling, like they were her own, and yet not. _

"_Emma, listen to me. You need to keep talking, tell me what's going on love, tell me what you see." The voice was now calm and soothing, and this time, she listened, the words spilling out of her mouth, in a language she still wasn't quite sure was English._

"_End… end of time…. Gallifrey… for Gallifrey, for victory, and for the end of time itself!"_

I shot up in bed, my frizzy brown hair falling across my face, breathing hard.

"Emma?"

My head shot up at the name I was now certain was my own. Where I had gotten those other names from I didn't know.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" My mother was sitting on the side of my bed wrapped in an old white dressing gown, "You were shouting."

I brushed my hair out of my face, "I didn't wake Dad up, did I?" I asked quietly.

Mum shook her head, "No, he's still not home." She tightened the rope on her dressing gown self-consciously, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I'm not sure." I confessed, "I mean, I would say it was a nightmare, only it didn't _feel _like one. It felt like a memory – a warning almost. Only," I paused and bit my lip, "I can't remember ever feeling like that."

Mum gave me a tired smile, "Go back to sleep." She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you in the morning love."

Lying back down I pulled the quilt further up over my body, fisting the sheet in the hand. I may have not known where the dream had come from, but I was almost certain that sleep would not come easy for me that night.

That was almost four years ago. And I was right – it was a warning.

I should have listened.

**0oooOOooo0**

If someone had asked me how _I _thought my first encounter with the Doctor would be, I would never have thought it would have started in such a familiar way.

The day started out perfectly normal. It was the first weekend of the summer holidays, and our friendship group were getting together at the local library to try and get some of our homework for those holidays done. We all crowded around one of the big wooden tables, spreading textbooks and worksheets over every available surface. As I reached into my bag to pull out a textbook, a conversation from the other side of the table drifted over.

"I still don't see what you find so hard about understanding the concept of Einstein-Rosen Bridges! They're just a hypothetical topological feature of spacetime that would be, fundamentally, a "shortcut" through spacetime! Look, consider spacetime visualized as a two-dimensional surface. If this surface is folded-" Looking up, I could see Courtney was the one speaking. Although, honestly I should have known it was her. We were the only two who understood the physics of a wormhole.

"Ok, Courtney, hon," Kat cut in, brushing her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes, "we get it. You're an astronomy nut. But face it – _no one cares_. You and Emma are the only people here who give two shits about how a star is born. You don't have to rub it in our faces that you understand the Wikipedia page without having to Google every term they use. And for the last time – _they're called wormholes!"_

"Oh my god Kat! Just because the _common _term is wormhole doesn't mean that I can't call them by their _original _name." Courtney shot back, flicking a lock of her curly dark blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh come on, how could you _possibly _know that that was its original name!"

The argument went on, but faded in to the back of my awareness, as my mind drifted back to last night's dream. My arms were on auto-pilot as they pulled out the four thick textbooks (general science, astronomy, physics and ancient world religions), two books from the particular library we were sitting in (one on temporal physics, the other a book called _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_), three books from the little community library near my home (a Stephen Hawking book on Time, Greek mythology and Roman mythology – I was comparing the two), my deep blue binder with all my notebooks and worksheets in it, pencil case, and finally _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

Just as I was pulling the final book out of my bag, I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and looked sideways to find Sarah looking at me concerned, "You right Em? You're kinda staring out into space."

I shook my head, "I'm fine Sar, just tired."

"And I get the feeling it wasn't from reading." She replied, surveying the piles of books around me, before looking back, "Another nightmare?"

I bit my lip, "More like two."

Sarah leant forward, "Do tell."

Sarah was the only one of my friends who understood my apprehension towards these dreams. The only one of my friends who really believed me when I talked about them, leading me to only talk about them with her. Then again, when your dreams begin to copy episodes from a TV show, people tend to think you're either making it up, or just dreaming about the show. And when the show is as crazy and nonsensical as Doctor Who, its more than likely they're not going to believe you.

I bit my lip, "This one started off like today – all of us at the library studying. Then walking back to the train station, my bag split and we all stopped to pick up the books."

"Well you do have quite a few books." Sarah reasoned, opening one of the textbooks and pulling out a worksheet, acting like she was working so no one would ask what we were talking about. I did the same.

"That's when things got weird though. The rest of that part of the dream consisted of things from the first episode of the revival – you know, _"Rose"_. Thing was, we didn't find anything at the London Eye, not a thing. But, as we were walking away, I think I must have heard something, cause I turned back to face the Eye. But then the dream faded out." I flipped open the book on temporal physics, my fingers automatically turned the pages to the section regarding time and interdimensional travel.

Sarah pulled out a pen and wrote down a sentence on the History worksheet she was doing, before looking back up at me, "You said there were two parts to this dream. I get the feeling that that wasn't the only thing you saw last night."

"No. It wasn't." I confessed, "But the second part was what kept me up last night, it was so… well, that's the thing, it wasn't like my ordinary dreams – nothing like it at _all_." Closing the book, I leaned back in my chair.

"I was in some sort of hospital, but not for any injuries of my own, at least, I don't think so. I was kneeling by a bed, holding someone's hand – I don't know who, I couldn't see their face, but I know it was a guy. I was crying – like desperate, melancholy I-love-this-man-and-he's-about-to-die crying."

"So you think you were in love with this guy? And he was dying or he already was- "

"Don't say it." I cut in, blinking furiously, "Please don't. I don't know who he was, or why I was there, but it hurts just thinking about it." I opened my pencil case and pulled out a pen and began writing taking down notes for my physics project, "Lets just get on with our work, kay?"

Sarah nodded and turned back to her work. I could tell she wanted to say more, but she could tell that it hurt. Quite a bit. But it wasn't just the hurt and sadness; it was the fact that it scared me. Something wasn't normal about the dream – either of them. And it scared me.

How much I didn't want to admit.

**0oooOOooo0**

Three hours and two completed assignments later, we left the library, arms laden with books on a range of topics. We navigated through the crowds of people, making our way towards the bus station.

We were about five minutes away when it happened.

We had passed one of those massive bridal stores, the ones with about fifty manikins out the front parading fifty different dresses, all of them white and frilly with sequins and gems sewn into the bodice's and skirts, when my bag split, books flying out all over the pavement. Swearing quietly under my breath, I bent down to pile them up into my arms, when I remembered something. My head snapped up as everyone else began kneeling down to help pick up the fallen objects, and I met Sarah's worried eyes.

Then all hell broke loose.

The windows just behind us smashed as the manikins behind them came to life, ramming their plastic hands into the glass. Across the road and all along the street, people were running in terror from the plastic dummies, some whose hands had flipped open to reveal a small laser with enough power to kill a person – a feat which had already been demonstrated by several of the dummies.

"Guys forget the books!" Kat cried, pulling up Emily and Lauren by their arms. Meeting my gaze, I knew she recognised the scene too.

"We have to get to the London Eye."

**0oooOOooo0**

The number of people surrounding the Eye was surprisingly small compared to how busy I'd seen it previously, but we paid no attention to the crowds or the lines, just focused on finding a drain hatch, or maintenance door, or _something_. Something that would lead us to where we thought we'd find the Nestene Consciousness. If there even was one.

We found nothing though – not a single opening to any sort of room or holding place. It was kinda disappointing.

"We should head home." Ava said sighing, "I don't think we're going to find anything – if there ever was anything to be found."

"Someone probably got there first." Emily added sadly, "Who do you think stopped it? 'Cause I don't think there is a Doctor in this universe, which means-"

"No Torchwood to save our arses." Lauren cut in, "UNIT maybe?"

Sarah glanced at me quickly before shrugging, "I dunno, I guess we never will. But Ava's right. Its time to go home."

As a group, we all turned, and began walking back towards the nearby train station. I felt slightly scared by what had just happened – because it had been exactly like my dream – which I thought was exactly that. A dream.

Then something flashed before my eyes, clear as day, that one foggy memory of why I had turned around in the dream. I remembered.

Quick as a flash, I turned around and began running back towards the Eye. I didn't know if my friends knew I had turned around, but they would be the only people worried about me. It had been nearly six months since my mum had died in _that accident_, and even before she died I hardly saw my father. In fact, Dad wasn't home, and wasn't going to be all holidays - he had some sort of business trip to Australia for the entire three weeks, deciding that, at 15, I was old enough to look after myself. Not that I minded, my Dad didn't care about me. He hadn't for a long time.

Running to the edge of the water, I leant over the edge to spot the man hole near the water's edge, and I pumped a fist in the air. _Yes! _

Opening the hatch, I heard voices inside, but not the ones I expected – well, one of them wasn't.

"Doctor!" The first voice yelled – the one I expected. It was a girls voice, young and scared, "Doctor they've got the anti-plastic!"

The voice that replied _didn't _have a Northern accent and _wasn't _brittle and harsh, "That's not the only thing they've got Rose! In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda about to be thrown into the Conciousness! _Again! _So if you want to do your swinging-like-Tarzan-on-a-metal-chain thing to save me – now would be nice!"

"Rude!" 'Rose' replied.

Rose. Ok. Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor. Breathe Emma.

"In case _you_ hadn't noticed, I'm trying to, but there isn't one near me, and the stairs are blocked!"

Suddenly I found my body moving on autopilot. Pulling open the hatch all the way I climbed down and ran forward, until I reached the metal balcony overlooking the scene. The Doctor in all his brown pinstriped suited glory was being forced by a pair of plastic manikins closer and closer to the edge of the metal floor, the anti-plastic being held in the stiff hands of another plastic dummy. Grabbing the cold metal chain nearby I steeled my courage and, not worrying about the fact that I'd never done this without a harness and net to land on, I ran forward and swung off the landing.

It was over in less than ten seconds. I swung through the air, my feet missing their original target of the dummies hand, and instead the plastic head of the manikin with the anti-plastic, knocking it off the edge of the platform and into the Nestene Consciousness. Two seconds later I dropped painfully from the chain, landing near the staircase Rose had just ran down, my hands red from gripping the chain so tightly, my ankle beginning to throb.

Downstairs, Rose was pulling the Doctor away from the edge and then proceeded to pull him in for a hug, sighing into his suit jacket. He wound his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. The scene looked too sweet to try and interrupt.

I went to walk away, but almost collapsed from the pain in my ankle, which in retrospect I had landed wrongly on. A cry of pain escaped my lips and I grasped the railing to keep myself from falling to the floor. If I was right, which I couldn't tell due to the knee-high brown leather boots, I'd sprained my ankle at the least.

"Hello?" A voice came from behind me – Rose's. I turned my head slightly, my curly hair falling down in front of my eyes to see Rose at the top of the stairs watching me cautiously, "Are you alright?" I opened my mouth to answer, but had unconsciously twisted slightly and all that came out was a small whimper. She was at my side in an instant, gently lifting my hand off my swollen ankle, "Doctor?" She called to the man who was still standing below, "If I remember correctly, this place is going to blow in a minute. Can you help me get her to the Infirmary?"

"You're Rose." I said in disbelief.

Rose looked at me oddly, "Yeah, that's my name. Rose." She must have thought I heard the Doctor calling her that.

"Rose Tyler. And he's the Doctor. You're Rose and the Doctor. And that's the TARDIS. That's the-"

I was cut off by the Doctor swiftly climbing the stairs and standing in front of me, "How do you know Rose's name. She didn't say it, neither did I. Or the TARDIS for that matter." Suddenly he grabbed me upper arm and lifted me up so I was standing, his face inches from mine, wearing the look I could only describe as 'The Oncoming Storm', "_Who are you_?" He hissed, ignoring Rose's cry of "Doctor!"

Suddenly I felt very calm. I lifted my chin to meet his gaze, ignoring the pain in my ankle and spoke, doing my best to keep my voice from shaking, "I'm a fifteen year old girl who just saved your life, with a twisted ankle. Yes, I know who you both are, and all about your stolen Type 40 TARDIS that's nearly as old as you are – but being a _Lord _the gentlemanly thing to do would be to help the injured lady, then question her on her knowledge inside the safety of your ship. Or perhaps you just don't have the _time._" I spat, holding his gaze.

I guess my speech must have shocked him, because his grip on my arm loosened enough for me to pull my arm away and begin limping painfully towards the blue box. Rose came up beside me and slung my arm around her shoulder. The Doctor brushed past to unlock the TARDIS door and hold it open, ushering us inside. He then began rushing around the console, navigating us out of the exploding building.

Once far away, Rose led me down the maze of corridors to the infirmary. Once in the infirmary, I lowered myself into a chair by a table of… medical stuff, while the Doctor grabbed what I suspected was some 51st Century device for feet. Carefully he pulled the leather boot off my foot and I winced as pain shot through my ankle. He placed the boot next to my bag which Rose had placed on the floor beside the chair, and until now I hadn't bothered to pay any attention to it.

The black and red messenger bag, which last I checked only had a few small items that were held safely in the pockets and had a massive rip down the middle, now had no tear to be seen and was once again overflowing with books, which, up until now, I thought were lying in the middle of the pavement out the front of a bridal store.

"Doctor," I started, but he shushed me and gently slid my foot into the machine, "Doctor," I began again, this time not waiting for him to try and shush me again, "my bag was empty last I checked, with a rather large tear down the middle. All those books, they were on the sidewalk outside a bridal shop. How did they get here?"

Pressing a green button on the side, the Doctor stood up and folded his arms, "You're the one who supposedly knows everything about me. _You _tell me."

I bit my lip and glanced back down at the bag, "Um, the TARDIS? She's a sentient being right? So she can pretty much do anything without being piloted."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Who _are _you? How did you know how to stop the Consciousness?"

I sighed, "I don't quite know how to tell you."

Rose placed a hand on my arm, "Try."

"My name is Emma Bates, I'm 15 years old. My parents' names are Kimberly and Benjamin Bates. Um, my best subject is science – specialising in physics and astronomy mostly, but I pretty much get top marks in all my subjects. Uh-"

"Can you tell us how you know _us_?" Rose cut in gently, "Because as far as I can tell, there's no Torchwood here, and no Time Lords, which means there's no Time War – or us."

"Oh that's easy." I replied, "_Doctor Who._"

"Doctor- what?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

"Sounds like a title – a book or a-"

"TV series, yeah." I confirmed, "Being going for almost fifty years now."

The Doctor crossed his arms, "I'm still not convinced."

"Well I would ask you to take me home so I could prove it, but you're not going to trust me enough to go somewhere I want to go. And for me to prove it, you need to trust me enough to take me home. I swear though Doctor," I leaned forward, my hands folded in my lap, "I'm only a 15 year old girl, and I swear I'm human, you can scan me if you want. I'm not capable of killing anyone."

"Seriously Doctor," Rose said, hands on hips, "since when did you get so inconsiderate? Emma just saved our lives, and you're interrogating her like she's some sort of criminal!" Her head flicked towards me and she asked quickly, "You aren't, are you?"

I shook my head, and folded my hands in my lap uncomfortably. This was not how I had imagined my meeting the Doctor to go. Not in the slightest.

Giving up, the Doctor sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat, "Fine!" He walked over to the door before turning back to Rose and me, "Address?"

"21 Baker Street." I replied, and he was out the door in a flash, but not fast enough so that I didn't catch the look of uneasiness on his face – and neither did Rose.

She bit her lip before turning to me, "I'll be right back." She followed the Doctor out the door.

**0oooOOooo0**

"Doctor!" Rose called, walking down the corridor, following the skinny, spiky-haired man towards the Control room, grabbing his arm to pull him around to face her, "What's going on? You've never been this… uneasy."

"Uneasy?" The Doctor replied incredulously, "Rose, theres a girl in there who knows everything about us! She knows our names, that we're not from this universe – heck, she even knows I'm a Time Lord! Then theres the whole thing about knowing us from a _TV show, _not to mention she pretty much gave me Sherlock Holmes's address and-"

"Doctor, I'm pretty certain Sherlock Holmes lived in _221B _Baker Street, not _21 _Baker Street. And, considering the circumstances, being a parallel universe and all, the only parallel us could easily be characters in a TV show. And so what if she lives down the road from Sherlock Holmes? Its not like she's a criminal or anything, she's only 15."

"That's my point! She's a fifteen year old girl _who knows everything about us._ Doesn't that worry you Rose? That she may not be what she says she is?"

Rose folded her arms and sighed, "Doctor, you're forgetting I was once a 15 year old girl. Granted, my best subjects were Physical Education and Drama, but I know how they act. Besides, the scans said she was human right?"

"Yes but-"

"And the sonic screwdriver said she was human."

"Well, yes but-"

"And since when did we not trust the screwdriver?" Rose reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor sighed, "Fine! But if we end up running for our lives from some prison cell somewhere – its your fault."

**0oooOOooo0**

Ten minutes later, I was leading the Doctor and Rose through the door to my bedroom, trying not to feel embarrassed at the amount of nerdiness expressed in the objects around it. The room itself wasn't massive, but it wasn't small either. It had light blue walls and a wide floor length window that stretched across half the wall on the opposite side. The three separate bookshelves surrounding room were full of books that were either sci-fi or fantasy, or books some would call textbooks on topics much like the books I had been carrying around all day, with the shelves on the large wooden desk beside the window overflowing with even more books. Then if that wasn't embarrassing enough, every available space on my walls were covered from floor to ceiling with pictures and posters from a range of different things – Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, temporal physics notes, that kind of stuff.

Ignoring the obvious signs of what normal people would call crazy, I walked over to my desk and pulled a tablet out from the drawer and pressed a button on the wall, causing a thick white screen to roll down over the window, the lights to dim, and a light to flicker to life on the mini projector on the top shelf of one of the bookshelves opposite.

"Ok." I turned back to the two; one was staring around at the different posters surrounding the walls, the other seemed very interested projector lowering itself over my window, "Where are you two in your timeline?" I asked them, tapping a few buttons on the tablet screen.

"Does it matter?" Rose asked, moving to look over my shoulder at the screen.

"Well kinda," I shrugged, "spoilers and all. So where are we up to? You're obviously passed the Sycorax on Christmas Day, so that crosses out Series One and the 2005 Christmas Special. And from your knowledge on parallel universe, we're past Sarah-Jane, Mickey and the Cybermen. But apart from that, I can't tell. I would try to confirm with planet names and such, but one wrong word and I could change something major by accident."

The Doctor nodded and picked up the old snow globe I got when I was five and started tossing it up and down in the air, "Black hole."

I could tell he was trying to be cryptic, watching my every move to see if I would slip up and reveal that I wasn't human, but those two words were all I needed to confirm their timeline, "Krop Tor. Got it."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose smirking at the Doctors slight look of disbelief that he was trying to hide as I calmly began to tap a few more buttons on the tablet, and then transferred them to the projector, "I've put in the commands to leave out any pictures from after _The Satan Pit _so I don't spoil anything for you guys."

Pictures began to appear on the screen, a slideshow of the pairs life; New Earth, Sarah-Jane, Cardiff 1869, Satellite Five the first time, Cybermen, Queen Victoria and the werewolf and the words BAD WOLF COOPERATION stamped in large letters on a long steel wall.

"And then theres this." I said, "I've been working on it for about three months now, I think it might be almost done, but this should hopefully convince you." Tapping a few more buttons, the lights went out completely before the lens on the projector widened and a holographic image filled the room.

The two time travellers stared around awestruck.

"Is this is the-" Rose asked, but her question was cut off by the Doctor's answer.

"TARDIS, yes. But this is amazing!" He walked around the holographic console that now occupied the middle of the room, "Ok, I know for a fact I haven't let any evil aliens into my TARDIS since she changed."

I turned to the Doctor "So Doctor," I said slowly, "do you believe me now?"

He just smirked at me, and I got a funny feeling he'd believed me all along, before looking confusedly at a dark, empty space about two feet to his left, "What happened here?"

"Like I said, its not finished yet. But I have finished some other ones." I clicked a few more buttons and the hologram changed to show the exterior of a large ornate castle, "Hogwarts." Another image appeared - this one long and paper looking with mountains rising up from the surface, "Middle Earth." The next hologram showed nine large planets with various objects orbiting them, "The Solar System." I switched off the projector and turned the lights back on, "So that's what I do with my time. Anyways I-"

"We probably should go actually." Rose said softly, exchanging glances with the Doctor.

"Rose is right. I don't know how much longer the walls between this universe and ours will be open for, and we don't really want to be stuck here."

I looked between two of them and sighed, "You're probably right. Oh well," I put the tablet back down on the desk, "Thank you, for coming here, and not just dropping me on a street somewhere. And for this." I lifted my foot up to show them what I meant.

Rose smiled, "Anytime Emma." Then she pulled me into a hug, "Maybe we'll see you again. What with our track record of parallel universes, anything could happen." She exchanged glances with the Doctor and I bit my lip, not wanting to mention just how well she would come to know parallel universes. Instead I smiled.

Turning and walking out of the room, I watched the pairs retreating backs as they walked down the corridor before turning and disappearing out of sight as they went downstairs to where the TARDIS was waiting. I didn't want to see them go, but I couldn't ask them to stay. And I couldn't very well go with them.

Could I?

With a second burst of unknown courage I was running out of my room and down the stairs to just see the Rose stepping into the TARDIS and I cried out, "WAIT!"

Rose poked her head back out the TARDIS door, "Whats up?"

I took a deep breath. I knew if I didn't ask now, I never would, and I would hate myself for it, "Can – is it alright if I, um, come with you?"

Rose blinked, smiled, before sticking her head back inside the TARDIS. I could hear them discussing it inside, but it was too faint to make out words. I held on to the railing and breathed deeply trying to slow my heart rate.

The next head to poke out the door was not Rose, instead it was the Doctor who gave me a smile and said, "You got 15 minutes to pack. We can't stay for too much longer."

The grin that I could feel growing on my face would have been bright enough to light up the whole world.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Worth continuing? Reviews are loved!**


	2. Too Soon

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait, I picked the worst time to start this fic. Honestly, two days after I posted the first chapter, I was really sick for a week, missing most of the school week, and when I came back, I had a week to start and finish assignments and study for tests that would all be held in the next two weeks, so have really had no time.**

**I also should just point out that I cannot guarantee the consistency of these updates, I'm terrible at them – anyone who's read my other fics (although you probably haven't, but either way, just look up Mai Lynn Bennet. I should warn you, their pretty much all Starship fanfics, no DW) will know how terrible I am at it. School will be over soon for me, so I can dedicate more time to writing.**

**Ok, so heres how these chapters are going to work. The only episodes I'm going to transcribe all of, are ones that I think Emma being there would change dramatically, or they're just episodes I think either should be in there or I just want to put in. I might cut some episodes all together – like "Love and Monsters" I cut out, because it didn't show a lot of the Doctor, not really enough for Emma to make a big enough change. Its not that I don't like the episode, its just not necessary for it to be in here. **

**I should explain how these chapters are gonna work. I'm not gonna go through **_**every single episode**_**, because some of them would be rather pointless, as it would pretty much just be a transcribe of the episode – because Emma being there won't really change too much. There are some episodes however that are necessary, or ones that would change a lot due to her prescenes, or ones that are important to this stories storyline and – you get my drift. Either way, I'm not doing "Love and Monsters", theres too little Doctor involvement to really write a full chapter about properly, so I'm skipping to "Fear Her".**

**Also, hopefully, if all goes according to plan, the original storyline of the show shouldn't change too much **_**yet**_**. If it works out like I want it to, then there will be some dramatic changes to the story line eventually, but I'm not going to say when or where because, well, spoilers and all. **

**Also, massive thank you to first reviewer MissGuardianAngel, it mean so much to me **

**OK, on with the story, here you go – Chapter Two**

Three days. It was almost hard to believe that I had been travelling with the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the flippin' TARDIS for _three days_. Considering, this time last week I didn't even think these two were real, let alone that I would be _travelling _with them.

I'd already gotten lost twice, despite the TARDIS moving doors so I could find things easier. In fact, I think the only places I knew how to get to were the kitchen and the main console room, considering they were the only two places I had to needed to be able to get to. I had tried exploring the many corridors the day before, but that had ended badly, with me accidently opening the door to the opening of the sheer-drop waterslide into the pool. Something else I had no idea about – the Doctor having a _slide_.

Well at least I knew he hadn't been lying when about pool being in the library.

I woke up at what my TARDIS-provided clock told me was 5:00 in the morning – way too early for me to even considering getting up. I hadn't slept well the past two nights, I kept getting this nagging feeling something wasn't right, and for some reason it never let me sleep past 5am.

Seems legit.

Sighing, I sat up and got out of bed, knowing the next time I slept would either be from someone drugging me, knocking me unconscious, or not til the tonight. I made my way to the ensuite bathroom and had a long hot shower, before getting dressed and making my way through the maze of corridors to the kitchen.

Pulling down my new mug that the TARDIS had provided for me on my first day I made myself a cup of tea and plonked myself down at the table, quietly sipping my tea and staring out into the distance.

What I didn't expect was for the door to open five minutes later and for Rose to walk in, looking dressed and ready to go – well, except for the slightly bleary eyes as she pulled her mug out and poured herself a cup of tea, before sitting down opposite me.

"You're up early." She said, nodding in my direction and taking a sip of tea, "You always up this early?"

I nodded and sighed, "Haven't slept well."

"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to." I'm assuming she meant the constant noise of the TARDIS, so I nodded, knowing she wouldn't understand if I tried to tell her. I mean, I _asked _to come, how could I explain the slight feeling of uneasiness I got from being here?

Taking another sip of tea, I swallowed and said, "You're up earlier than normal." I noted.

She nodded, "Doctor must've set my alarm – he does that when he has plans."

I raised my eyebrows, "You mean he doesn't tell you?"

"Trust me; him waking you up early is the _least _of your worries. Word of warning – if you ever come across a big steel door with a massive deadlock on it – _don't _open it." She warned me, her face deadly serious. Then she started laughing, "Either way, you should sort out some breakfast, because the Doctor expects us to be up by eight so we can have an 'early start', and I want to show you something."

I raised an eyebrow, but got up and walked over to the fridge, leftovers from last nights' pasta still sitting in the china container I had cooked them in last night.

**0oooOOooo0**

Half an hour later, Rose was dragging me down corridor after corridor; leading me to this supposed "something" she wanted to show me. We reached a tall light silver door, and Rose stopped in front of it, with me almost bumping into her when she stopped.

She turned to me and smiled, "I found this door last night, on the way to my room. Didn't recognise it, and the TARDIS gave me no immediate warning signs, so I thought I'd check it out. And," she paused for effect, "I found this."

Opening the door, Rose ushered me inside, the biggest grin on her face. I didn't even realize what was in the room until the door had shut and I was standing in the center.

"Oh. My. God."

The room was long, rectangular and dark, with long LED lights around the edges. One side of the room had a large screen built into the wall, with a large control panel jutting out from the wall covered in buttons and levers and keyboards, some of which lit up, some didn't. Near the opposite wall, not three feet from where I was standing was a large circular table with small circular lights embedded into the surface. If someone was to read my description of the room I was standing in, they would have no idea what I was describing, but I knew it straight away. I'd spent hours poring over all the news reports and press releases, wondering if I should even try trying to save enough money to buy one.

"That's," I ran over to the large circular surface, "this is Apples new holographic display system. I read all about these." I turned back to Rose, "You have no idea how much I wanted one of these."

Rose just smiled, "Well go on, have a try. The TARDIS should have imported all your previous stuff onto here." I nodded and felt my face break out into a large grin, and I spun around and ran to the other side of the room and began inputting information into the control panel.

**0oooOOooo0**

When the Doctor found us an hour later, a holographic image of Hogwarts floating above the surface of the projector with Rose and I standing around it, Rose pointing out bits I'd missed or need to change, me fixing them on the tablet in my arms. I was just redesigning the Astronomy Tower when I heard the Doctor say,

"I see you found your room."

I flicked my head around and smiled, "Rose showed it to me. How did the TARDIS know?"

"I told her too." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Seeing all that work you put into those projections, I figured it would be a waste not to let you finish them and- oof!"

He was cut off as I rammed into him, my small frame clinging to his as I cried 'Thank you thank you thank you thank you!' over and over again. I could feel him awkwardly patting my hair as Rose snickered softly behind me.

After about 30 seconds of an awkward attempt at a bear hug by a 15 year old, I relinquished my not-so-tight hold of the Doctor and stepped back, "You know that's the most effort anyone's gone too to do something for me." I told him sincerely.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Not even your parents?"

I shook my head, "Mum was the only one who wanted me. I think Dad let her keep me so it didn't ruin his reputation. Besides, ever since Mum died, the most I've ever gotten from Dad was a sniff of disdain when I got top marks in my whole grade in Physics."

Rose bit her lip and moved forward to sling an arm around my shoulders and laughed a bit awkwardly, before changing the topic, "Where are we going today Doctor?"

He grinned, "Surprise today. Figured something in the future for Emma's first trip, past for second. You can choose what moment in the past, but right now the futures a surprise." He then turned and walked out, trainers squeaking slightly as he pivoted, Rose following him. I stood staring after them, a bit confused. As far as I can remember, the trip after Krop Tor was with Elton and the Abzorbaloff and Moaning Myrtle. But then again, the year that took place wasn't really mentioned in the story as far as I could remember.

Shrugging it off, I followed the two out the door and towards the console room, my feet absentmindedly beginning to skip as I went. I was ready for whatever the world could throw at me.

Or so I thought.

**0oooOOooo0**

The moment the TARDIS materialized for the first time facing a wall, making the Doctor have to walk back in and turn us around. Rose laughed as he walked back in, and I bit my lip in feigned confusion. I had yet to decide whether or not they should know how much _I _know, and what I could be a part of and what I couldn't – and here they were, throwing me in just before the one day I had always wanted to change, but knew I couldn't.

Thanks for that

Stepping out of the TARDIS confirmed my suspicions. Turning around, I watched the train wiz past behind the two large gates with the TARDIS parked right in between them. As I watched, Rose walked over to look at a Shayne Ward poster on a wall nearby.

"So, near future." She stated, before turning to the Doctor to check, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "I don't know what it was like for Emma – but I thought for her first trip it should be something new for all of us."

"What," I flicked my head back around to where the other two were standing, "not somewhere you know is safe?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass. It stopped."

I rolled my eyes and internally sighed as we began walking down a street, "So where are we then?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know.

He pointed up at the large white banner hanging across the street which proclaimed loudly to the world, 'LONDON 2012', "30th Olympia."

"No way!" Rose cried, linking her arm through his, a delighted smile gracing her face, "Why didn't I think of this? That's great!"

"I remember the 2012 Games back home." I said, turning slowly on the spot to gaze around, "There was a giant Voldemort and Red Queen along with what appeared to be a very bored Queen."

The Doctor grinned, "Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about... wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood about, begging... no, wait a minute... that was Club Med." He laughed and nudged Rose who gave him a bemused smile, "Just in time for the opening doo dah - ceremony... tonight, I thought you both would like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch..." The Doctor's voice faded out as Rose nudged my arm and pointed towards the flyer taped to the lamp post.

I glanced back over at the Doctor who was still rambling on about someone with 'legs like pipe-cleaners' or something, not paying the least amount of attention to what Rose was looking at. "Doctor" I called, trying to get his attention.

He didn't hear and kept on going on about tea parties or something now, so Rose tried, "Doctor?"

When he didn't respond this time, instead beginning to talk about edible ball-bearings (I had wondered if he would make it to that train of thought) Rose called, "Doctor, you really should look."

He turns around and finally notices what Rose and I were looking at and, still talking about edible ball bearings as he walked over, before saying, "What's taking them, do you think?" He turned to glance up and down the street, "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this." He looked back at the poster, "Why's it so cold? Is something reducing the temperature?"

"So definitely not safe then." I muttered, and began walking across to the other side of the road.

"It says they all went missing this week." Rose said, still staring at the poster, "Why would a person do something like this?"

The Doctor glanced at her, considering, "What makes you think it's a person?"

A door opened further down the road and we watched as a woman dumps a rubbish bag on the pavement outside her house before hurrying back inside, all the while casting furtive looks around at the street, and at us.

I turn back to look at the Doctor and Rose who were watching the door close behind the scared woman, "Well, whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death."

Rose bit her lip, before turning to face where the Doctor had been standing a moment ago, "Doctor what -" but he was already half way up the street, coat flying behind him. Rose and I exchange glances before sprinting off after him.

As Rose and I hurry along the road, a car juddered to a halt as the engine stopped. I pull Rose to a stop beside me and we watch as the council worker approaches the car, "There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?"

The man in the car tried again to restart his car before replying, "I dunno what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago!"

"Nah, don't even try and explain it mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers." The council worker says as the man got out of the car, "Come on then pal. I'll help you shift it." The two men move to start pushing the car down the street, "Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be."

I glance at Rose and smirk, "Do you want a hand?" I asked politely.

"Nah, we're all right love." The council worker says, straining against the weight of the car. Trust a man to always try and make themselves look good in front of women.

Rose grins, "No you're not." She walks over to the car, motioning for me to follow, "We're tougher than we look, honest."

Together, all four of us push the car about four feet up the road, before the engine suddenly starts again, causing the two men to almost fall over.

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask, wiping my hands on my jeans as the man drives off.

"Been doing it all week." The council worker says disgruntled, brushing his hands off with a sigh.

I watch as the information clicks in Rose's head as she asks, "Since those children started going missing?"

He shrugs, "Yeah, I s'pose so."

**0oooOOooo0**

"Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts!" Then council worker, who had introduced himself as Kel exclaimed as we walked down the street in the direction we had seen the Doctor go, "I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it... I've been tarmacking every pot hole," He gestures proudly at the road beneath our feet, "Look at that. Beauty, init? Yep! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this close." He points to the end of the street, "Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it?" He sighs, "Only it ain't."

An old woman walks towards us, "It takes 'em when they're playing." She says.

Rose and I exchange glances before she says, "What takes them?"

"Danny, Jane, Dale – snatched them in the blink of an eye!" The old lady exclaimed.

I open my mouth to say something back when out of the Doctor came into view, walking backwards from a tall, menancing man who looks ready to beat him up.

"I'm – I'm a police officer!" He proclaimed, "I've got a badge - and- and a police car... you don't have to get- I can- I can prove it! Just hold on-"

The man glared at him before accusing, "We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them."

The Doctor moved to stand inbetween Rose and I and began motioning to the both of us, "See look! I've got colleagues! Lewis," He points to Rose, "and Bates…" Rose nodded at the man, making an almost mock serious face.

"Well they look less like coppers than you do! She looks no older than 15." He accused, pointing at me.

"Training. New recruit." The Doctor said, nodding his head at Rose, still fishing around in his pocket.

"And her?" The man asked, who still looked ready to beat the Doctor up at any second.

"Oh." The Doctor stoped searching his pockets to stare at me for a few seconds before saying, "Ah – Bring Your Daughter To Work Day." He then proceeded to brandish the psychic paper in front of his face, "Voila!"

"What are you going to do?" A dark skinned woman had joined the group, her arms crossed across her stomach.

"The police have knocked on every door." the old woman said, "No clues, no leads. Nothing!"

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right?" The man said, "That's what they do-"

The old woman rolled her eyes and turned to the man, making it obvious she'd had this conversation before, "I saw it with my own eyes! Dale Hixon in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then...!" She mimed something disappearing, "Right in front of me, like he was never there! There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Why don't we -" the Doctor started before another of the ladies cut in,

"Why don't we start with him?" She pointed accusingly at Kelm "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night-"

"Fixing things up for the Olympics!" Kel cut in indignantly.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." The man who had threatened the Doctor interjected.

The Doctor tried again, "I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just -"

He was cut off again by Kel exclaiming indignantly, "You don't- what you just said, that's slander! "

"I don't care what it is." The lady said shrugging.

"I think we need to just -"

"I want an apology off -"

"SHUT IT!" I yelled, sick of the incessant arguing and effectively shutting the locals up, "Alright everybody, we're going to put fingers on lips, be quiet and listen to the Doctor." I glanced around at the group, "Got it?"

Slowly the circle of people placed a finger on their lips, and the Doctor began talking, "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

The old lady gestured to take her finger off her lips and the Doctor nodded, "Look around you... this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will." She looks around at the group, "Maybe you're coppers - maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" She asked, genuine desperation in her voice.

The sound of a door closing pulled my attention away from the distraught old lady as the door to a house across from where we were standing closed.

**0oooOOooo0**

It was the scribble monster incident that made me laugh.

I had been on the opposite side of the street when we'd first heard the sound of something crashing inside a garage, the sound getting louder.

Rose slowly approached the noise, "Is that you pussy-cat?" She asked, "You trapped?"

Hearing her voice, I turned and began walking across the street, "Rose, what is it?"

She glanced back at me, "There's something in there, crashing about." She leant closer to the door, before jumping back quickly as the crashing sounds got louder. As I watched, she considered the door, and I could hear her muttering under her breath, "Not gonna open it, not gonna open it. Not gonna open it..."

And then slowly, very tentatively, she opens it.

Out from the darkness of the garage bursts the one monster I had wanted to see during this adventure – the scribble monster. From across the road I heard the Doctor yelling, "STAY STILL!" and the sound of the sonic screwdriver, but I didn't see when the ball shrunk down and landed in Roses hands or when the Doctor ran over to Rose to help her up – due to the fact I was doubled over with laughter.

But I did miss the reunion hug. Damn.

"Oi!" I heard Rose call from across the street, "What you laughing at?"

Sobering up immediately, I straightened, "Oh you know I can't tell you that." I smirked, "Spoilers."

**0oooOOooo0**

"Bring him back." I threatened Chloe – or the Isolus inside her.

"No." The little girl replied stubbornly, still staring at the paper in Rose's hands.

"Bring him back now." Rose told her sternly, trying desperately to hold in her anger.

"No." Chloe repeats in the same tone.

Rose turned away for a second, head in her hands. Placing a hand on her arm I said calmly, "Rose – the new concrete." The information clicked instantly in her head. The craft was small, in the street and it took in heat.

Suddenly we were running out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, onto the street where Kel had just finished filling a pot hole. Ignoring everyone around her, Rose grabbed a pick axe from inside the council van, before bringing it down on the freshly laid tarmac.

Kel was outraged at Roses actions, and considering Rose was too busy smashing the ground to bother with reassuring him, I did.

And by reassuring I mean telling him to shut the hell up and let us save the world.

**0oooOOooo0**

We saved the day. My first adventure and we saved the world – and my being here didn't cause the universe to implode or change anything drasticly.

The Doctor's back, eating cake with Rose, watching the fireworks. As I edged closer, their conversation became clearer.

"Go on- give us a clue – which events to we do well in?" Rose elbowed him lightly.

"Weeelll, I will tell you this – Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." The Doctor replied, with a mouth still full of cake.

"Really?" Rose asked incredulously, "You're joking, aren't you?" She laughed, "Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?"

"Wait and see!" The Doctor replied cheekily as fireworks exploded above. I watched as the pair began walking slowly down the street, hand in hand, still not far enough away so I didn't hear the next two sentences.

"You know what – they keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Rose said with finality.

The Doctor looked at her, coming to halt, "Never say never ever."

**0oooOOooo0**

I snuck back inside the TARDIS, smiling sadly at the conversation I had just overheard.

'_Never say never ever._' That line almost killed me. It was plastered over all the fan-art I had all over my walls back in my Dads house. I wondered absentmindedly when I stopped thinking of it as home. Probably when I realized I more than likely wasn't coming back. Not for a long time either way.

I knew what was happening next. I knew and I hated it. I knew and I couldn't do anything about it. But the thing was – I was almost certain that if I went, I would do something to change it. To keep Rose here. But, I knew I couldn't. Rose had to leave, he had to lose her. I couldn't risk changing the timelines so dramatically.

Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen for a cup of tea and a block of chocolate. I needed my comfort food during times like this, and I got the feeling I was gonna need a lot more of it.

When Rose and the Doctor walked back into the kitchen, Rose sat down in the chair beside me and sighed happily while the Doctor poured two more cups of tea before placing one of them in front of her and taking a sip out of the other.

There was a comfortable silence for about five minutes before Rose said, "So – scribble monster, huh?"

"Weirdest alien so far?" The Doctor asked smirking.

"Nah," Rose said, leaning forward slightly, "I reckon the nano-genes were the weirdest."

"But they weren't even bad." I reasoned, looking at her confused.

"Yeah, but come on – a kid with a gas mask face turning other people into gas mask zombies while looking for its mummy? Doesn't get any weirder than that."

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure it wasn't the bitchy trampoline?"

She laughed, "She was pretty bad, but I think it was more scary then weird having your own mind almost compressed into nothingness."

I blinked and nodded. I had forgotten that her mind would have almost been squashed. That's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

Sitting back, I listened to the conversation that ensued, about scribble monsters and Opening Ceremonies and tiny spaceships, a nice, normal conversation over the dinner table when Rose said, "Doctor, I think its time we go see my mother."

**A/N: Ok, I should just clarify a couple of things. **

**The holographic projector: If you're trying to visualize it, imagine those big circular tables with floating holograms above them that you see in movies like Star Wars and stuff. Or if you've seen Bones, just visualize Angela's holographic projector, but a big massive circular one. **

**Any possible spelling/grammar errors: I don't have a beta and am really terrible at grammar, so **_**please **_**excuse any terrible punctuation errors.**

**Ok, just a heads up for the coming chapters. Army of Ghosts/Doomsday will just be one chapter (I think) for reasons you'll see later, so hopefully, if all goes to plan, I might be able to have the Christmas special out for Christmas! I hope.**

**Thanks for reading guys **

**Read and review!**

**Specs109**


	3. The Strong One

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, what with Christmas, and young cousins, and no laptop or wifi at grandparents it was very hard to get a chapter written where I needed to be able to see the episode/s to actually write it. I think that might have contributed to how long it took – the fact that I had to physically force myself to watch the episodes. Internet – the things we go through for you.**

**Either way, here we are, Army of Ghosts/Doomsday. I hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it.**

_Italics _– **the Companions travel diary, something I will introduce a little bit later**

**HERE WE GO!**

**0oooOOooo0**

_Planet Visited – Earth, 2012_

_Alien – Isolus_

_It was Emma's first official trip today – the Doctor took us to see the Opening Ceremony of the London 2012 Olympic Games. I would be 26, probably watching the Games with Mum on the TV, with the Doctor, and probably Emma if we went back. Or we may not have watched them at all – we could be too busy battling some alien trying to take over another planet. Who know? Only time will tell. _

_I almost lost the Doctor today. Stuck in 2012, or at least I thought I was going to be. Thinking back on it now, I would have survived, found my mum, gone home – taken Emma with me, she wouldn't survive on her own. I would have survived. But surviving is different to actually living. Without the Doctor, I would be an empty shell. Alone. _

_Something's wrong with Emma though. Later, after the Ceremony, we were sitting in the kitchen talking about the different adventures we'd had before Emma had joined us, when she suddenly got up and left. I haven't seen her since – I think she must have gone to her computer room, but she started to get more reserved after I suggested going to see Mum. Why, I don't know._

_There's something different about her. Something that's got the Doctor confused, and intrigued. The moment he looked at Emma's scan after we first found her I could tell there was something wrong. Something he hadn't expected. But he still won't tell me. I asked him the day she joined us – three days ago. I asked him again yesterday. But he still won't tell me. It's either a) 'It's nothing' or b) changes the subject immediately so I don't get a chance to ask again. _

_Oh well – it can't be anything life threatening, otherwise he would have said something. _

_Wouldn't he?_

**0oooOOooo0**

It had been a week since the conversation in the kitchen. Seven days since Rose had asked to go visit her mother. I had hardly left my computer since then, afraid that should I dare to step out into the console room we would go. We had only been to one place since the Olympics – a market on an asteroid where Rose had purchased the tiny, ornate bezoolium bottle for her mother. I knew it wouldn't be long before we would land on Earth, and I would have to make my decision.

I walked out into the kitchen for breakfast, bleary eyed and clad in long, thick blue flannel pyjamas patterned with sparkly silver unicorns (long story) eight days after the events with the Isolus. Rose was already up and dressed, hair slightly damp from her shower. This was not the sight that made me stop and want to turn and run – this was a familiar sight I had gotten used to over the past two(ish) weeks. No, it was the large red bag resting against the side of the kitchen table – full of what I knew was dirty laundry for her mother to do.

So the day was finally upon us.

Oh shit.

**0oooOOooo0**

"So we're going to your mothers today I take it?" I asked, trying to remain indifferent in expression and tone. I couldn't have Rose think something was wrong with going.

Because as terrible as it was, I knew it had to happen. What happened today had to happen the way it did – too much depended on todays' events for me to change anything, no matter what I wanted.

She nodded, swallowing a mouthful of tea, "Yeah. For all the impressiveness of this ship, a washing machine is the one thing it seems to lack. Besides," She took another sip of tea, "I miss my Mum." She placed the mug on the table and looked seriously at me as I sat down opposite her, "You don't have to come, you know. I don't want you to feel weird or anything."

I almost considered not going, taking Rose's offer and staying completely out of the situation – but I knew I needed to take some part. Try and save some lives, meet Jackie Tyler. The TARDIS could protect me, should the time come, I was sure of it. I mean, how else would the Doctor still have her if she was Void-sucking resistant?

"And miss the chance to meet the infamous Jackie Tyler? Not a chance." I grinned at her before leaning in to whisper, "Do you think she'll slap me?"

Rose laughed, "Honestly, I'd be more worried for the Doctor. My mo-"

"What about me?" Rose was cut off by said Doctor who was poking his head through the door.

Rolling her eyes, Rose said, "Nothing you big eavesdropper. Just how long it would take for my mother to slap you." She grinned, "I bet twenty quid it won't take less than ten minutes."

"And I bet 20 minutes." I cut in, smiling at the Doctor's horrified face.

"Well at least Emma has some faith in me." He said, walking in and placing a hand on my shoulder, "And she's only known me for two weeks. Weell, ten days, five hours, 22 minutes and 30, 31, 32 seconds."

"Actually hon," I cut in, "technically I've known you for what, five years? You're forgetting – I have all 789 episodes plus one TV movie, over one hundred books and audio books – I know a good deal about your life." I smirked, "And your relationship with one Jacqueline Tyler."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Quit showing off Em – you're starting to sound like him."

I just grinned at her, before lifting a spoon and digging into the honey and sugar topped bowl of porridge on the table in front of me, half listening to the Doctor and Rose's conversation as I ate. When I was done, I placed the dishes in the dishwasher and left to go have a shower, get changed and try to work out a plan.

Stepping out of the shower fifteen minutes later, pale skin now bright red from the hot water and frizzy brown hair now plastered to my back I still had no plan of attack for what I was going to do. I knew I couldn't be there when the Void was open – I would be sucked in instantly – but all the same I couldn't bear the thought of just sitting here the entire time.

I pulled on a long white sleeved shirt with a light brown vest over the top along with a pair of tight dark brown leggings, the rolled up bottoms hidden by the dark leather combat boots. I ran a brush through my hair to get rid of the knots and pulled the front back with a large dark purple butterfly clip.

Sighing, I sat down at my desk and pulled out my journal, a BBC replica of River Songs TARDIS shaped notebook. Engraved on the inside cover were the words, '_With love, Mum xx'_.

It was the last thing I had ever received from her.

Picking up a pen, I decided that, perhaps if I could waste more time, I would be able to convince the pair of time travellers to wait at least another day. One more day before I would witness the breaking of _both _their hearts, and possibly mine as well.

**0oooOOooo0**

_I don't quite know what to really write today. Nothing major has happened just yet – and, fingers crossed, nothing will. I'm sort of just wasting time here, trying to postpone the heartbreak I know will come. I know I should just get out there and face the awful truth – that Rose had to fall. The Doctor had to lose her. But I don't want to. I know it's selfish to want to keep her here. The Universe has to keep turning, keep going on, following the path it was meant to. _

_Without Rose._

**0oooOOooo0**

The pen in my hand clattered to the floor.

Just writing those few sentences, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't postpone it any longer, I couldn't be selfish. I now had my plan of attack.

It was time.

**0oooOOooo0**

"You sure you don't want to wait in the TARDIS?" Rose asked for what must have been the seventieth time. We were standing right outside her mothers' apartment door, Rose and the Doctor standing immediately in front of the door, half blocking me from the view of the person who would open the door in a couple of minutes time.

I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "Just ring the doorbell, would you? If I wanted to wait in the TARDIS I would be waiting in the TARDIS." When neither Rose nor the Doctor replied, I sighed again, before reaching around the both of them and knocking on the door, before leaning back almost out of sight once more.

Thirty seconds later the door was opened by none other than the one and only Jackie Tyler herself. When she see's the Doctor and Rose, she sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone!" She exclaimed, trying to sound cross, but the happiness at seeing them was obvious, "You never use it!"

Rose grinned, "Shut up," she teased before saying, "come here!" and throwing her arms around the blonde woman in the doorway.

As the banter of who loved each other the most started with the recently reunited mother and daughter, the Doctor took advantage of Jackie's momentary distraction and tried to slip past the pair – which did not go unnoticed by Jackie.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm, "Come 'ere." She pulls him towards her and, ignoring his struggles, kisses him, before hugging him again, "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

"Just- just- just put me down!" The Doctor protested weakly against the motherly woman, still not able to get away.

"Yes, you are!" Jackie cut in before kissing him again, letting go and sauntering off down the hallway, leaving the Doctor wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and glance back at me, looking like a little boy with an overly-affectionate mother.

Jackie didn't even know I was there until I started laughing – but honestly, with _that look _on _that face_ – can you blame me?

She looked back around at the sound of my laugh to finally see me for the first time – doubled over laughing at the look of childish disgust on the Doctors face. She walked back up the hallway before looking me up and down and saying, "So who's this then?"

At the sound of her voice, I straightened up, swallowing my laughter. I took a few steps forward so I was directly in front of her before holding out my hand and saying, "Hello Mrs Tyler, my names Emma Bates."

She stared at my hand, considering me like I was something she should be afraid of, "You're not an alien?" She asked carefully.

I shook my head, "No."

"You're human." This was more a statement than a question, but I answered it anyways.

"Yes."

"From this time? You're not one of those 'Time Agent' thingys Rose was telling me about?" She clarifyied

"More or less, I'm from the same century as you, only a couple of years ahead. And no – I'm not a Time Agent. Too young – you gotta be 18 or over."

She looked slightly shocked, "You're not?"

I shook my head, "No Mrs Tyler – I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in May."

Jackie looked slightly horrified at this – and, looking back on it, rightly so. Her daughter had given up everything for a man at my age before being let down so completely. Turning on the Doctor, she said, "You took her out of school?!"

The Doctor looked a bit like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth, trying to form an answer. _Shit! _School! I'd completely forgotten about the education part when I'd asked him to take me with them – and it looks like he did too.

Rose, however, cut in, "Don't worry Mum." She placed a hand on her shoulder, "The Doctor was going to home school her, and then bring her to some advanced school in the future to do her A Levels and get a degree in something." She gave the Doctor a meaningful look.

Said Doctor swallowed before saying quickly, "Yeah – yeah that was what we were going to do…" he trailed off under Jackie's glare.

"Come on Mum," Rose says taking her mother by the elbow and leading her back into the apartment, pulling off the large red pack and placing it into her mothers' arms, "Oh, and I've got _loads_ of washing for ya – the washing machine on the TARDIS broke, and he," she motioned back towards the Doctor, "couldn't seem to be bothered to fix it."

Swallowing, the Doctor made to follow her, motioning for me to follow behind him, "You sure you want _me _to teach you?" He asked me quietly as we walked into the living room of Jackie Tyler's home, "If you really want to finish school the TARDIS can sort out a program for you, or you can just forget about school altogether, I'm not fussed, it's up to you and -"

"Doctor." I cut in, "I'm sure you'd be completely competent rin teaching me. You're an expert in almost everything science, and if I want to learn anything for English we can go meet Shakespeare or T. S. Elliot, and for history, what better what to learn it than to live it?"

He was about to reply when the sound of his name caught his attention. "What's it called, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up to see Rose holding the ornate bronze bottle, and replied, "Bezoolium." Before looking back down and flicking through some of the magazines on the coffee table. Standing awkwardly off to the side, I pulled my tablet out of the dark blue, police box decorated messenger bag and began input the details of the Tyler apartment to turn into a full scale projection later.

Jackie's voice cut through my thoughts, "Who d'you think it is?"

My head snapped up. Oh no.

"I don't know." Rose replied, shaking her head.

"Oh go on," Jackie pushed, "guess!"

Rose cut in, "No, I hate guessing, just tell me."

Jackie smiled up at her daughter, "It's your grandad. Grandad Prentice." She took a deep breath, grinning broadly, "He's on his way – any minute!"

The air in the room changed instantly. Rose stared at her mother in disbelief, while I busied myself with the gadget in my arms. The Doctor, however, was still flicking through a magazine, completely oblivious to the oddity of Jackie's statement.

Jackie, who was completely oblivious to Rose's bewilderment and shock added, "Right, cup of tea." Before turning around, Rose's red pack still in her arms.

I watched from the corner of my eye as the Doctor placed the magazine down and joined Rose in the kitchen doorway, "She's gone mad." She stated, stunned.

"Tell me something new." The Doctor joked, staring after Jackie.

"Grandad Prentice – that's her dad." Rose told him, her voice low enough so that he could hear her, and I could, but Jackie in the kitchen could not. She looked up at him, "But he died like, ten years ago."

The pair of them exchanged looks before turning back to me, whereupon the Doctor asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

I blinked and did my best to look as innocent as possible, shaking my head, "And even if I did, I can't tell you know, can I?" I smirked, "You know spoilers and all. Besides," I pressed the lock button on the tablet and placed it back in my bag, "not every adventure you guys go on is documented – the show would be even longer than it is now."

Rose stared at me, trying to tell whether or not I was lying. I stared right back. Finally, she decided I must have been telling the truth, because she turned back to face the kitchen entrance murmuring, "Oh my god, she's lost it." The slight louder addressing said supposed mad-woman, "Mum?" Taking a few steps forward she entered the kitchen, "What you just said – about Grandad-"

"Any second now." Jackie assured her, still wearing that large smile.

Rose took another step forward before gently telling her, "But – he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" She asked concerned, glancing quickly back at the Doctor standing in the doorway and me just behind.

"Of course I do." Jackie replied lightly, still not understanding Rose's confusion and worry.

"Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jackie replied before hurriedly checking her watch and glancing up at the clock on the wall, "Ten past." She grinned, "Here he comes!"

Just as I looked down at my watch – which sure enough read ten past – a glowing silvery humanoid figure materialised out of thin air beside Jackie, the silver aura surrounding its body pulsing slightly, "Here we are then." Jackie grinned, at the now dumbstruck Doctor and Rose, "Dad – say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

**0oooOOooo0**

"Cross reference the search with any possible alien activity a month prior to the first sighting of the 'ghosts'" The Doctor called as he came running into the Console Room, an odd turtle shell-like bag on his back. For the past half an hour, while Rose had been talking to some of her neighbours and consulting the local paper for any more information about these so-called "ghosts", the Doctor had sat me down on the captains chair in the Console Room with my laptop and access codes to all firewalls and any possible password protected information. He'd been yelling different instructions at me every five or so minutes as he assembled the contraption I'd been calling the 'ghost finder' for the past four years.

"Nothing!" I called back, "No records of anything strange – alien or not." I scrolled down the many search results, "Wait," My cursor hovered over the last result – a Torchwood report.

"What is it?" The Doctor bounded over, attaching a long cable around what looked like one of the those orange road cones. My eyes scanned the preview and came across the words, _'All scans show that it's impossible for sphere to exist – will perform more sensitive tests'_ and I instantly exited out of the report.

"Scratch that – that report was from last Christmas about the gun that shot down the Sycorax." I lied, looking back up at the Doctor, who's eyebrows were screwed up in concentration, "Well done on that by the way. Great way to start a season"

He glanced up and gave me a brief smile before walking back over to the hatch in the TARDIS floor and climbing down, "Broaden the search. Any suspicious activity in this solar system." His head disappeared underneath the console.

I sighed, "That could give us anything from an alien festival on Pluto to a yet-to-be-explained disappearance in some town somewhere."

The Doctor didn't respond, so, biting my lip I continued on with his instructions. Two minutes later, the TARDIS doors opened and Rose walked in, holding a rolled up newspaper in one hand, "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." She scoffed, leaning against the console and peering down at the Doctor, who was still under the console, "Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing."

Suddenly, the Doctor jumps up from underneath the console, complete with that weird device he'd been working on, singing the Ghostbusters theme song, which left both Rose and I giggling as we followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS into the estate.

"When's the next shift?" The Doctor was asking Jackie, looking up from arranging his traffic-cone-like devices.

Jackie lifted her wrist to check her watch, "Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"It'll triangulate the point of origin of the ghosts – give us a basis of where they're coming from." I explained, adjusting the bag still hanging off my shoulder.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, and looked at the Doctor, "You don't suppose it's the Gelth?" She asked.

"Nah." He replied, and she shook her head in agreement, "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this." Jackie accused, "Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" The Doctor ran right past her, her words going in one ear and out the other as he adjusted his equipment, "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

He stops and straightens, meeting her gaze, "I think it's horrific."

**0oooOOooo0**

"Whats the line doing?" The Doctor shouted through the doors of the TARDIS at me and Rose.

I glanced at the screen before saying quieter to Rose, "Its stable," which she repeated much louder so the Doctor could hear.

Jackie had been watching Rose for some time now, and took a few steps around the console to stand behind her, "You even look like him." She said, her voice sounding like she'd just spoken her thoughts aloud instead of keeping them silent.

Rose looked up, "How d'you mean?" She asked, before considering the statement herself, "I s'pose I do, yeah" She smiled at her mother, before turning back to check the screen. A screen which I decided was much more interesting than the conversation that was about to ensue.

"You've changed so much." Jackie continued, sounding slightly nostalgic.

"For the better." Rose added – because it was true.

Jackie looked down and murmured, "I s'pose."

Rose's head whipped around, "Mum, I used to work in a _shop_."

"I've worked in shops." Jackie shot back defensively, "What's wrong with that?"

Rose shook her head, half regretting her words, "No, I didn't mean that -"

"I know what you meant." Jackie cut in, sounding hurt, "What happens when I'm gone?"

Rose looked shocked, "Don't talk like that!"

"No, but really." Jackie cut in, seriously, "When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?"

Rose turned away, "I don't know." She replied quietly.

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" Jackie asked, taking another step forward.

"The Doctor never will, so I can't." Rose replied, her eyes flicking to me, then back to her mother, "I'll just keep on travelling."

"And you'll keep on changing. You will – I can see it." She folds her arms and gestures at me, "What about her? She's fifteen for gods sake. Fourty, fifty years time, the pair of you will be walking through some market place, on an alien planet a billion miles away from Earth, that stupid alien by your side – and you won't be the same person I'm talking to now. Neither of you will be. You won't be my Rose. You won't even be human."

"Here we go!" The Doctor's voice cut in, and I moved in front of the scanner, the moment gone.

"It's working!" Rose shouted to the Doctor, peering over my shoulder.

"Delta one six!" I yelled out to him, "It says 'delta one six'!"

**0oooOOooo0**

Torchwood. Guns, soldiers and humanity. Three words that describe Torchwood One in a nutshell. Too many guns and soldiers, and far too much humanity for my liking.

And here I was right in the middle.

Rose, Jackie and the Doctor were crowded around the scanner, watching with interest as the TARDIS was surrounded by armed soldiers, all pointing guns at the dark blue doors. Wrapping my arms around my stomach I sat dejectedly on the captains chair and pulled my knees up against my chest.

"Well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Rose, stay here and look after Jackie. Emma," he motioned for me to follow him as he walked over to the doors.

"I'm not looking after my mum!" Rose retorted indignantly.

"Well you brought her!"

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Doctor." I cut in, and the group turned to me. Standing up, "I can't come. Not today." He met my gaze for a moment, searching for the answers as to why. I just stared straight back.

"Fine." He nodded and made towards the door, but Rose ran in front.

"Doctor, they've got guns." She warned

"And I haven't." He contradicted, "Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He reached forward and smoothly switched their positions, "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine."

And with that, the door opened, he walked out and the door was shut again.

Rose and Jackie stayed standing at the door, listening intently to a conversation I could almost recite from heart. From my position on the captains chair, I watched as the door was opened again and the Doctor's hand reached in and pulled Jackie outside, leaving Rose and I waiting silently inside the TARDIS.

**0oooOOooo0**

About a minute after the TARDIS had been not-so-safely deposited in some far off corner of Torchwood, Rose made her way over to where the Doctor's coat was laying over the top of one of the coral struts near the door and thrust her hand inside one of the immensely large pockets.

"Psychic paper… psychic paper…" She murmured to herself, pulling the black wallet out of the jacket and stared at it, biting her lip, not quite knowing what to do with it. Then she turned to me, "You said before, that you didn't know anything about today. That wasn't true, was it?" It wasn't a question, not really. She knew the answer before she asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "No, no you're right." I stood up, "I know."

She looked down at the psychic paper in her hand, then back at me, "Does – does something happen to me? I mean, I don't die or anything do I?"

"No!" I exclaimed, rushing forward towards her, "No, no of course not! If its one thing that I can tell you Rose Tyler is that you never _ever _die." I placed my hands over Rose's, "Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." I assured her. "Well, not until you're probably very, very old and grey and have lived a long and happy life, but you get my point. You're not immortal like J-" I stopped myself just in time. "Like the Doctor."

She smiled at me, then said, "You don't want to come? The Doctor might need us."

"Not me. He won't need me. Not today."

She nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll see you later then."

I nodded, and Rose turned towards the door, I called out, "Rose, wait."

As she turned around, I raced forward and surprised her with a very tight hug. This was my last chance to stop her, to save her – but I couldn't bring myself to do it. This had to happen. I don't know how many times I had said that to myself today, and it looks like I would have to keep saying it to myself.

"I'm so glad I met you." I whispered into her shoulder, my voice muffled by my hair and the fabric of her jumper. She just patted my back awkwardly. When I let go, she just smiled at me, confused before walking out the door.

Once the door was shut, I turned around and walked back down the corridors towards my projector room. When the door had slid shut behind me, I collapsed, the realisation that she wasn't coming back, that when I saw the Doctor again, he would be distraught, pressing down on me like a ten tonne piano dropped from a palm tree.

Pulling my legs up to my chest, I leant my back against the wall beside the door, and finally let a few of the tears that had been building up roll down my cheeks.

I didn't move from this position for a long time.

**0oooOOooo0**

Four hours later, I was still curled up on the floor, when the door to the room slid open. The Doctor stood in the doorway, hair ruffled, face almost completely void of emotion. Except for his eyes. Even from my position on the floor, I could see the terrible heart wrenching sadness and heartache. Rubbing my nose, I pulled myself up.

"Doctor," I began, pulling the ends of my sleeves down over my fingers, "I'm sorry – there was nothing I could do. It had to happen – and I hate it just as much as you do, so please, please don't get mad at me, I-"

The Doctor held up his hand, "I don't blame you Emma. And I doubt Rose would either." He sighed.

"Doctor, you know she can't come back, right?" I asked cautiously, placing a hand on his arm.

He nodded, "She's on the other side. And the gaps are closed. I'll never see her again." He looked ready to break down right there in the doorway.

I bit my lip. I had told Rose he wouldn't need me today – but I guess I had been wrong. He needed someone to take care of him right now.

He needed me to be the strong one this time.

Taking his arm, I lead him down the corridor to the library and sat him down in his specified armchair, picking up the cup of tea that the TARDIS had placed on the coffee table nearby and placed it in his hands. "She's still alive Doctor. Never forget that." I comforted him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now drink up."

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor placed the cup down and stared off into the distance, with a vacant look in his eyes. Taking a breath, I leant forward and said, "Doctor, I know I can't bring Rose back or make the pain you're feeling go away, well actually it might, but," I bit my lip, "I know a way that you can contact Rose."

**0oooOOooo0**

_Three months later_

"So you remember what I said?" I checked, my hand hovering over the lever that would begin the transmission to Rose in Pete's World, "You'll only have about two minutes, and I know you've probably never said it before in your life, but god help me – if you don't tell her I _will _kill you."

The Doctor chuckled and gave me a small smile, "Start the transmission."

I nodded and slowly pulled the lever down, watching as a beach slowly flickered around us, the sky cloudy and dull, the grey water choppy with what must have been strong, cold winds – winds which we could not feel from inside the TARDIS. You could see a rocky cliff face in the distance, along with a jeep and three other identifiable figures.

And standing, not ten feet away from where we were, was Rose.

I took a step away from the TARDIS console, wanting desperately to run forward and cling to the woman in front of me, but I knew I couldn't. So I stayed behind the Doctor, and consequently, remained out of the holographic projection field, meaning Rose could not see me.

And then she turns, sees the Doctor, and walks towards us.

"Where are you?" She asked softly, looking around.

"In the TARDIS." He replied, his voice taking on a similar tone to hers, "There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection; I'm in orbit around a super nova." He chuckled softly, "I'm burning up a sun, just to say goodbye."

Rose shook her head, as if to clear it, "You look like a ghost."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed "Hold on." He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pockets and pointed it at the console. We must have gotten clearer, because Rose took another few steps forward and raised a hand.

"Can I?" She asked, her voice hopeful, but her eyes betraying the fact that she knew the truth.

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm still just an image. No touch." There was a regretful edge to his voice.

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"The whole thing would fracture." The Doctor replied, "Two universes would collapse."

"So?" The tone of her voice suggested she was joking, and yet, sometimes I don't think she was. "How long have we got?"

He looked back at me, and I checked the scanner, "Just less than two minutes." I told him

Rose looks around behind him, "Is Emma there?"

Instead of responding, I took a few steps forward, my hologram appearing next to the Doctor's, "Hello Rose."

She smiled, "Hi Ems."

The Doctor glanced over to where Mickey, Pete and Jackie were waiting by the jeep, "You've still got Mr Mickey then?"

"There's five of us now." Rose swallowed, and I held my breath, "Mum, dad, Mickey and the baby."

I could hear the Doctor's shock in his voice, "You're not…?"

"No." She shook her head, "Its mum." The Doctor lets out a short laugh of relief, and looks over at Jackie. "She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you…?"

"Yeah, I'm, I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, good for you." He nodded absentmindedly

Rose laughed, properly, and for a minute you could believe that it was like old times, before Rose was gone, "Shut up. No I'm not. Theres still a Torchwood on this planet, its open for business." Her eyes misted over again, "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor proclaimed, pride eminent in his voice, "Defender of the Earth."

"How long has it been?" I asked, "Since – everything."

"One year." Rose replied, "To the day. Its been 365 days since Torchwood." A few tears leaked out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "How long for you?"

"Three months." I replied, swallowing the tears I could feel forming.

Rose was close to sobbing now, tears falling down her cheeks in rivulets, "Am I ever going to see you again?" She asked, the question meant for the Doctor. I knew what was coming. I stepped back out of the holographic projection field, and back to the console.

The Doctor shook his head, "You can't."

Rose watched him for a moment, tears falling thick and fast, before starting, "I lo-" She paused and tried to regain a bit more composure, "I love you."

"I know." He replied. I could see the sentence forming in his head of what he would say, to try and postpone it for as long as possible, but I wasn't having that. I leant forward slightly and elbowed him in the back, as if to say 'Well get on with it!'

He took a deep breath, "And – if I don't say this in time, Emma's gonna kill me – and I you."

It wasn't the words I had wanted him to say, but their meaning was obvious, and the small smile of Rose's face showed her understanding.

"Doctor, I-"

Then she was gone.

**0oooOOooo0**

The Doctor broke, almost the moment Rose's face disappeared for the last time. Gently I took his arm, and was about to lead him back towards the kitchen for a cup of tea or something when I heard a gasp of surprise. Shit – I'd forgotten about Donna.

The Doctor's head whipped around, "What?"

Donna looked the pair of us up and down, "Who are you?" She asked disdainfully.

The Doctor looked around the TARDIS, completely dumbfounded, "But-"

"Where am I?"

"What?!"

"What the hell is this place?!"

**0oooOOooo0**

**0oooOOooo0**

**A/N: So there you have it. Rose is gone, and Emma's stuck being the strong one, when all she really wants to do is cry. But here comes Donna to make everyone laugh. I'm considering changing this to a Tenth Doctor and either OC or Donna story, but I don't know. Let me know in the comments what you think.**

**Read and review!**

**Specs xox**


End file.
